We Will Win
We Will Win is the 2nd track from Oishi's album The Moon's Orbit. Lyrics Kanji= 瞳に燃えてる変わらない「we will win」 待ちくたびれたぜ　この瞬間（とき）を 言葉じゃなくても伝わる　heart to heart 空がやけに目に痛い もたれ合う関係などいらない 今お前と肩並べ　遥か先へ行こう 俺は負けない だからお前も負けるな ０（ラブ）ゲームでこの俺　打ちのめしてみろ 容赦はしない　だから手加減するな 同じ視線でひたすらに目指す winning road 目覚める朝陽に誓うのは「we will win」 俺は俺と闘う日々 まだまだ足りない何かを　looking for 自分だけの力へと 例えば俺が倒れたなら この身体（からだ）を越えて行け　俺を思うのなら 歓喜の時を 奧歯食い縛る日も 決してあきらめない　心がすべて 夢へ近づく　たった１本の道 平坦じゃないぜ覚悟はいいか？ winning road 俺は負けない だからお前も負けるな ０（ラブ）ゲームでこの俺　打ちのめしてみろ 容赦はしない　だから手加減するな 同じ視線でひたすらに目指す winning road |-| Romaji= Hitomi ni moeterukawara nai 'we will win' machikutabire ta ze kono shunkan (toki) o kotoba ja naku te mo tsutawaru heart to heart sora ga yakeni me ni itai motareau kankei nado ira nai ima omae to kata narabe haruka saki e iko u ore wa make nai dakara omae mo makeru na zero (rabu) gēmu de kono ore uchinomeshi te miro yōsha wa shi nai dakara tekagen suru na onaji shisen de hitasura ni mezasu winning road mezameru asahi ni chikau no wa 'we will win' ore wa ore to tatakau hibi madamada tari nai nani ka o looking for jibun dake no chikara e to tatoeba ore ga taore ta nara kono shintai (kara da) o koe te ike ore o omou no nara kanki no toki o 奧歯 gui shibaru hi mo kesshite akirame nai kokoro ga subete yume e chikazuku tatta ichi hon no michi heitan ja nai ze kakugo wa ii ka? winning road ore wa make nai dakara omae mo makeru na zero (rabu) gēmu de kono ore uchinomeshi te miro yōsha wa shi nai dakara tekagen suru na onaji shisen de hitasura ni mezasu winning road |-| English= In our eyes there's a burning, unchangeable message "We will win" This is the moment we grew tired of waiting for Even without words our hearts understand each other The sky is awfully bright and hurts our eyes We don't need to have a relationship where we scratch each other's backs I'll line my shoulder with you and go towards a faraway destination I won't lose So don't you lose either When the score is Love Game, I'll try and break through I won't have mercy on you, so don't go easy on me With our eyes on the same price, we single-mindedly aim for the winning road The promise I make when I wake up is "We will win" The daily fights with myself Looking for something that's still missing for the power that only I have For example if I was to fall down leave me behind and continue If you keep thinking about me At the times of joy and at the days we were clenching our backteeth our hearts won't ever give up The only road leading to our dream isn't easy, are you prepared? Winning road I won't lose So don't you lose either When the score is Love Game, I'll try and break through I won't have mercy on you, so don't go easy on me With our eyes on the same price, we single-mindedly aim for the winning road Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics